Autódromo
by Veromon
Summary: Antes me encantaban los autos, sobretodo si eran de carrera. Pero hoy en día no puedo soportar la palabra autódromo. AU Advertencias al interior.


Hola! Me presento, soy Veromón y éste es el primer fanfic que subo. Espero les guste.

Fandom: Hetalia  
Personajes: Hong Kong x Islandia  
Advertencias: AU. La historia está narrada por Islandia, por ende está escrita en primera persona. Muerte de un personaje. Lenguaje un tanto fuerte en ciertas partes. Historia inspirada en un hecho real.

* * *

Autódromo.

Era un día lluvioso, frío y si me lo preguntan, diría que hasta aburrido y monótono, como todos los días. Salvo por una noticia especial que habría de recibir aquel día.

– ¿Corredor de autos de carrera? ¿Vas a ser un…? Me crees tonto, ¿Verdad? –Le dije, sorprendido por la noticia.  
–No, es cierto. Sé cuánto te gustan los autos y sé perfectamente cuánto te gusto yo también. –Dijo con un tono de seguridad increíble.  
–Joder, que poca autoestima te tienes ¿No? –Dije con un tono bastante irónico. –Pero ya, en serio ¿Es verdad o sólo me estás gastando una broma?  
–Si. Ya verás lo emocionado que estarás al verme ahí, a toda velocidad, derrapando en las curvas cerradas, soltando polvo, lodo y agua hacia las gradas. Te sentirás tan orgulloso de mí cuando lleve algún trofeo a casa y te lo dedique. –Mencionó, tan emocionado por la idea que, me sentí mal por intentar bajarlo de su nube.  
–Es peligroso, no me gusta para nada la idea. –Repliqué.  
–¡Bah! No te preocupes. Mi hermano ya me ha enseñado a manejar… Sólo necesito la licencia y entrenar bastante duro. Él tiene contactos así que no me será difícil entrar al autódromo y competir. –Respondió, agitando su mano como si nada pasara.  
–Insisto. Si te pasa algo, realmente no sé que haré.  
–Y yo insisto en que no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Y así de testarudo que a veces solía ser, no me hizo caso. Estuvo cerca de un año entrenando con un auto en particular. Era mi modelo favorito y lo sabía. Varias veces me subí con él y dimos unas cuantas vueltas. ¡Realmente era muy bueno manejando! Me dejaba manejar a mí también y pasábamos tardes, a veces días completos en el autódromo. Debíamos también pagar una cuota, por el mantenimiento y la gasolina; pero no podía mentir: Aquellos días fueron geniales.

–Mañana es el gran día. Me irás a ver, supongo –Dijo, abrazándome por la espalda mientras se acurrucaba cerca de mí.  
–Tengo un mal presentimiento… ¿Seguro que estarás bien? –Le dije, tomando sus manos y entrelazando nuestros dedos.  
–Si, por favor no me eches mala suerte. Deberías de echarme porras o… Animarme con algo más. –Comenzó a manosearme, yo me dejé manosear y… Una cosa lleva a la otra.

Esa noche lo hicimos como nunca antes. Realmente amaba a ese hombre como a ningún otro, mi hermano no cuenta en todo caso.

–Te amo. –Le susurré al oído, luego de haber acabado.  
–Tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo daría mi vida por ti. Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí, ese trofeo será nuestro y así podremos celebrar como se debe… ¿No? –Me respondió con un tono bastante… Pícaro.  
–Tonto. –Le dije y abrazándolo, me dormí sobre su pecho.

Su pecho era tan cálido. Me gustaba dormir así con él, porque me sentía tan querido y protegido. Era cálido y, a pesar de las batallas sexuales que solíamos tener, siempre mantenía ese aroma tan característico de su loción. Muchas veces el sólo hecho de sentir su aroma me excitaba.

* * *

La noche terminó, al igual que nuestro cansancio y sueño. Mi novio se levantaba enérgicamente, buscaba su toalla y se encaminaba a la ducha. Decidí ayudarlo un poco y buscarle una muda de ropa limpia y muy cómoda. ¡Era su gran día! No podía estar incómodo mientras manejaba, sería fatal para su concentración y quizás perdería una cantidad de puntos importantes si eso llegase a pasar.

–¡Vaya! Gracias por la ropa. –Me dijo, semidesnudo y húmedo aun. Culminó su muestra de gratitud con un tierno beso en mi mejilla y mi posterior sonrojo.  
–De nada. ¡Cielos! Siento que estoy más nervioso que tú en estos momentos.  
–Aunque no lo creas, me cago de los nervios. Pero ya te dije, ese trofeo es nuestro. –Me dijo, mientras terminaba de vestirse.  
–Me ducho y bajo a hacerte desayuno. ¿Vale? –Dije, tomando mi toalla.  
–No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo. Que estoy nervioso, no incapacitado para hacer esta clase de cosas ¿Eh?

Desayunamos, nada muy contundente ni menos algo poco provechoso, si no que lo justo y necesario para permanecer en pie sin retorcijones de tripa en medio de la carrera.

Nos dirigimos al autódromo. Allá nos estaban esperando sus hermanos y primos, al rato llegarían mi hermano y el bobo de su novio. No es que me caiga mal, al contrario, pero a veces solía llegar a ser tan ruidoso que en verdad molestaba.

Bajé hasta los vestidores que estaban bajo las gradas. Me encontré con mi novio a medio vestir y temblando como un cachorrito mojado, más por nervios que por frío.

–¿Estás listo, campeón? –Le dije, golpeándole suavemente la espalda.  
–No del todo, creo que me desmayaré antes de llegar al auto, amor. –Me respondió.  
–No exageres, nunca te has desmayado y de seguro ahora tampoco lo harás. –Le dije, restregándole la espalda, en el mismo lugar donde antes le había golpeado.

En ese momento, una voz del alto parlante anunciaba que en quince minutos debían estar en la pista los corredores. Mi querido hongkonés tragó espeso y terminó de vestirse, tomando su casco y pidiéndome que le desee suerte. Lo besé y lo abracé, poco me importaba lo que el resto de competidores y demás gente presente dijera. Era su momento especial y unas tontas palabrerías y cuchicheos no lo arruinarían.

–Te amo. –Me dijo, alejándose lentamente de mí.  
–Yo también te amo. –Le dije y me despedí de él con la mano, él me devolvía el gesto y se acomodaba el casco.

Sentí tanta tristeza en ese momento. Era inexplicable, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero no podía hacer nada, mi chico ya estaba ajustándose la seguridad del auto y recibiendo los últimos consejos que le daba su entrenador.

Me devolví a las gradas y ubiqué a mis conocidos en un lugar cerca de una curva, les dije que no me daba buena espina la ubicación y nos movimos un poco más allá.

El mismo tipo anterior anunciaba los tres minutos restantes y pedía la ubicación de los competidores y, por supuesto, el despejar la pista.

Los tres minutos más largos de mi vida.

–Partida en tres, dos, uno… ¡Ya!

Una bandera a cuadros blancos y negros flameaba en manos de un sujeto en lo alto de una torre ubicada en la línea de partida y la posterior meta. Se alejaban uno tras otro los autos, con el tan característico rugir de motores y de paso, se alejaba también él de mí.  
En una pantalla gigante ubicada casi frente a nosotros se mostraba uno a uno los autos corriendo a toda velocidad.

¡Allá va, allá va! –Decía su hermana menor, mientras apuntaba hacia la pantalla.  
¡Yay! ¡Ese es mi hermanito! –Exclamó su hermano mayor, al ver que nuestro corredor favorito adelantaba a dos más de un solo golpe.

Una, dos, tres vueltas dieron todos alrededor de la pista. Se adelantaban, algunos suciamente empujaban a otros. Más de uno casi choca contra otro y así, todo a gran velocidad, mientras era narrado por el mismo hombre anterior.

El número 5 adelantando al competidor número 7, el número 4 y el número 2 al final. El auto número 1 y el número 6 peleándose el cuarto lugar. Mientras que el número 3 va a la cabeza del grupo.

Podíamos ver cuan emocionada estaba toda la gente alrededor nuestro, era hasta el momento una gran carrera. Todo iba perfecto hasta que…

–¡Oh! ¡Un momento! El competidor número 3 pierde el control y… ¡Santo cielo! Ha chocado con la barrera de la curva 5. Señoras y señores, tengan precaución los ubicados cerca del lugar. Número 3 sigue avanzando, choca una y otra y otra vez con la barrera. ¡Primeros auxilios, atentos! El auto poco a poco se detiene. ¡Ayuden a ese chico, por Dios!

El auto número tres… Aquel auto de mis sueños rebotaba contra la pared. Corrí hasta acercarme lo que más pude, los demás también lo hacían. El auto número tres era en el que iba él… El amor de mi vida.

–¡Paramédicos! Traigan la ambulancia, nosotros intentaremos sacar al chico del cacharro. ¡Rápido! –Gritó un hombre enorme.  
–¿Está siquiera con vida el muchacho? –Dijo otro, miembro del equipo del número 3.  
–Lo sabremos al abrir esta mierda de puerta. –Agregaba el grandote.  
–¡Aun tiene pulso, débil, pero lo tiene! –Dijo un paramédico, que se había escabullido por entremedio del auto, el cual le había quitado el casco cuidadosamente. Estaba empapado en sangre, su cara, el traje y obviamente el casco. A duras penas cortaban los cinturones de seguridad y quitaban las protecciones del interior del auto. La ambulancia llegaba, la carrera finalizaba y mi novio… Agonizaba. Podía ver cómo un paramédico se acercaba bastante al rostro de mi novio, como escuchando algo, se incorporó rápidamente y me llamó. Al parecer, quería que fuera en la ambulancia con él.

En el camino al hospital, los paramédicos hacían maromas por salvarle la vida. Lloraba mientras le tomaba su mano, también ensangrentada y la apretaba fuertemente. Él había perdido el conocimiento al momento casi de verme llegar al lugar donde lo estaban subiendo a la camilla de la ambulancia. Me lamentaba al no haberle impedido el subirse a ese monstruo motorizado.

Pasó un largo rato luego de haber ingresado a la sala de urgencias cuando un médico salió a llamarme… Mi novio había muerto producto de los fuertes golpes en la cabeza.

–Si hubiese sobrevivido, créame señor, que no hubiera tenido movimiento corporal alguno, lo más probable es que hubiese quedado en estado vegetal. Sufrió de varias y gravísimas fracturas vertebrales, costillas, brazos y piernas fracturadas también. Aparte de varias contusiones cerebrales y un posterior derrame… Realmente lo siento, pero hicimos lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance.

No pude más y caí de rodillas llorando, gritando prácticamente. El médico ayudó a levantarme e indicó que me administraran un calmante, tal fue el efecto que me quedé dormido, quizás por horas.

Al despertar me encontré con mi hermano a mi lado. Me contó que se estaban llevando el cuerpo de… él, para vestirle y poder velarlo. Nos fuimos nosotros también, yo me sentía morir, una parte de mí murió junto con él.

* * *

El tiempo ha pasado y hasta los días de hoy me sigo lamentando por todo.

Me siento tan solo… Tengo frío y no hay nadie quien pueda abrazarme para tomar calor y conciliar el sueño por las noches. Todo me recordaba a él, puesto que hacía poco habíamos tomado la decisión de vivir juntos. Nosotros mismos decoramos, pintamos e hicimos de aquella casa nuestro hogar. Mi cama aun olía a su loción… Cuánto lo extraño.

Pasados un par de meses desde el accidente, tuve que mudarme de casa. Pedí a los familiares de… él que se llevaran toda clase de pertenencias suyas, incluidas fotos, ropa y demás cosas. Aun no superaba todo esto y no podía quedarme sólo, matándome lentamente con pensamientos, así que me fui a vivir con mi hermano y su novio a Dinamarca. El tiempo que pasamos en China fue maravilloso, pero no podía aguantar más tiempo en ese lugar. Seguía manteniendo el contacto con sus familiares, siempre estaban preocupados por mí, yo les decía que estaba bien pero aun así no me creían.

Al llegar el aniversario de su muerte viajamos nuevamente a Macau, donde estaban sus restos y donde había sido el accidente. La tumba estaba impecable, había sido mantenida por sus hermanos, una fotografía que había sido tomada por mí, mostraba a un hombre joven, guapo y bastante contento, vestido con el traje que solía usar para sus entrenamientos en el autódromo. Estuvimos un buen rato contemplándola.

–Te lo dije, tonto… Te dije que no era buena idea. –Susurré, me di media vuelta y me fui por donde mismo había llegado. Tal como él lo hizo: Apareció de golpe y de la nada misma, y así mismo se fue.

Antes me encantaban los autos, sobretodo si eran de carrera. Pero hoy en día no puedo soportar la palabra autódromo.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber con un lindo review, por favor c':

La historia está inspirada en el (real) accidente automovilístico de un hombre hongkonés que competía en una carrera automovilística en las cercanías de Macau, el cual falleció de la misma forma que nuestro querido Hong Kong. Por cierto, nunca he visto alguna carrera de autos, por ende si la narración de la carrera fue horrible me disculpo de todo corazón ;n;


End file.
